


Sie sieht mich nicht

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, POV Second Person, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für dich ist sie Perfektion, doch ihre Liebe gehört einem anderen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sie sieht mich nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Titel wurde von Xavier Naidoo's gleichnamigem Lied geborgt.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Jedes Mal, wenn du sie siehst, fängt dein Herz wie wild zu klopfen an. Für dich ist sie Perfektion, das Sinnbild all dessen, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Du liebst ihr langes Haar, dass in seiner wilden, roten Pracht ihren schlanken Rücken hinab fällt. Manchmal, wenn sie wütend oder besonders aufgeregt ist, könntest du schwören, dass sich ihre Haarfarbe ändert; dass das Rot noch intensiver, gefährlicher und ungemein schöner wird.

Du liebst ihre Hände. Ihre Finger sind so lang und schmal, und jedes Mal, wenn sie damit gestikuliert, möchtest du sie ergreifen und mit deinen Fingerspitzen über ihre weiche Handfläche fahren. Du weißt, dass ihre Haut so weich und zart wie die eines Babys ist, denn so manches Mal hat sie dir geholfen, hat in ihrer unbekümmerten Art deine Hand ergriffen.

Du liebst ihre Stimme und ihr Lachen. Sie ist immer so sorglos, noch immer ein Kind, das sich über die kleinsten Dinge des Lebens freuen kann. Du weißt, dass sie diese Unschuld eigentlich schon längst verloren haben sollte, doch sie konnte sie sich bewahren. Jeden Tag dankst du den höheren Mächten dafür und betest, dass sie diese Unschuld noch lange bewahren kann.

Du liebst alles an ihr, selbst ihre Wutausbrüche und ihren Hang, andere Leute mit Verachtung zu strafen, weil sie nicht das sind oder das tun, was sie sich vorgestellt hat. Du liebst sie dennoch, trotz ihrer Fehler.

Sie wird diese Gefühle niemals erwidern.

Du weißt, dass sie dich niemals beachten wird. Für sie bist du jemand im Hintergrund. Jemand, der zwar da ist, jedoch niemals mehr für sie sein wird. Sie fühlt sich schon seit Jahren zu jemand anderem hingezogen, du weißt das. Genauso gut weißt du, dass du gegen ihn niemals eine Chance hast. Er ist so viel besser, gutaussehender, stärker und mutiger als du. Er hat sie schon seit Jahren um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt, ohne es zu merken. Jedes Mal, wenn du ihren sehnsüchtigen Blick bemerkst, wenn er die Halle betritt und vollkommen ahnungslos an ihr vorbei geht, zieht sich dein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.

Du würdest ihr die Welt auf einem silbernen Tablett präsentieren, wenn sie dich nur ließe, doch für sie bist du nur ein guter Freund, der etwas übergewichtig und furchtbar ungeschickt ist.

Du kannst ihr nicht sagen, dass sie der Grund ist, weshalb du über deine eigenen Füße stolperst, sobald du sie im Gang auf dich zukommen siehst. Du kannst ihr nicht sagen, dass du vor lauter Herzklopfen zu stottern anfängst, wenn sie ihren Blick auf dich richtet. Du würdest so gern mit ihr über all das reden, was dich beschäftigt. Du weißt, dass ihr so viele Gemeinsamkeiten habt, weißt es schon seit deinem 14. Lebensjahr, doch die Aufregung und die Angst, von ihr direkt zurückgewiesen zu werden, lassen dich jedes Mal inne halten und kehrt machen, ehe du das Wort an sie richten kannst.

Du wärst gern mutiger, hättest gern mehr von der Stärke, die deine Freunde haben. Doch du bist zu schüchtern und introvertiert. In deinen eigenen Augen bist du nicht gut genug für sie. Niemals würdest du dir träumen lassen, dass du ihr die Zukunft bieten könntest, die sie verdient, auch wenn du es dir noch so sehr wünschst. Deine Gefühle allein reichen nicht aus, zumindest nicht in deiner Vorstellung. Du musst dich ihr erst beweisen, musst ihr und dir beweisen, dass du ihrer wert bist.

Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über deine Züge, als du ihr glockenhelles Lachen hörst. Sie sitzt nur wenige Meter von dir entfernt, und doch liegen Welten zwischen euch. Du möchtest diese Distanz überbrücken, möchtest ihr beweisen, dass auch du ein Held sein kannst. Du möchtest eines Tages auf sie zugehen können, ohne über deine Füße oder deine eigenen Worte zu stolpern. Erst, wenn du dazu in der Lage bist, wirst du ihr mit Freuden die Welt und dein Herz zu Füßen legen.

"Pass auf!", reißt dich ein plötzlich Aufschrei aus deinen Gedanken, doch es ist zu spät. Das Glas mit Kürbissaft zerspringt auf dem Boden der Großen Halle und der Saft ergießt sich in deinen Schoß. Du springst auf und versuchst, mit deiner Serviette zu retten, was zu retten ist. Um dich herum lachen alle, necken dich ob deiner Ungeschicklichkeit. Du lächelst schwach und zwingst dich, nicht zu ihr hinüber zu sehen. Du weißt, dass sie diesen Ausdruck, der eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Sorge war, auf ihrem schönen Gesicht haben würde. Nein, du wolltest von ihr nicht mehr als der ungeschickte Trottel dastehen. Das hast du die letzten Jahre schon genug getan.

Eine Hand landet auf deiner Schulter und eine trockene Serviette wird dir gereicht. Du siehst auf und in das freundliche Gesicht Harry Potters. "Am Besten gehst du dich umziehen. Ich entschuldige dich bei Hagrid."

Du nickst und nimmst dankbar die Serviette an, ehe du dich in Richtung Ausgang bewegst. Einen kurzen Blick zu ihr kannst du dir trotzdem nicht verwehren. Sie fängt deinen Blick ein und lächelt dir kurz zu, ehe sich ihre Augen auf Harry richten und diesen Ausdruck annehmen, von dem sie denkt, dass ihn keiner bemerkt. Doch du bemerkst ihn, und dein Herz krampft sich zusammen. So gern wärst du wie Harry, so gern würdest du seinen Platz in ihrem Herzen einnehmen und ihr die Liebe, die sie zu geben hatte, tausendfach zurückgeben.

Du senkst deinen Kopf und flüchtest aus der Großen Halle, ehe deine Emotionen dich noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen und dich vor aller Augen in Tränen ausbrechen lassen. Nein, du wirst dich nicht in Selbstmitleid ergehen. Du wirst an dir arbeiten. Du wirst stärker werden und deine Schüchternheit überwinden. Du wirst jemand werden, auf den du und auch sie stolz sein kann. Und wenn du dieses Ziel endlich erreicht hast, wird sie hoffentlich dir gehören, auch, wenn du sie nicht verdient hast. Sie verdient einen König, doch einen Adelstitel hast du ihr nicht zu bieten. Alles, was du ihr geben kannst, ist dein Herz und das Versprechen, sie auf ewig auf Händen zu tragen.


End file.
